What The Future Holds For Us NickMileyJoe
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: ONE SHOT! "what about us...?" was all she managed to choke out before he began speaking again. "We will see what the future holds for us..."


**"Do you love me?" **

she looked into his eyes sincerely, she needed to know the truth, something to hold onto. He Caressed her cheeks, "I love you miles more than anything.. but....." he said with a hint of sadness. she didnt break her gaze upon him "but.....?" he shifted his eyes to the ground for he knew if he stared anylonger he would soon crack, and loose his composure. "but, my career is my life right now, and getting people ready for the tour and album is what i need to be doing. I really need this, and you should understand...." she quickly looked away, hoping to rid her eyes of her tears before he could see.. "what about us...?" was all she managed to choke out before he began speaking again. "We will see what the future holds for us..."

That was 4 years ago, he never came back, we stayed in touch for like a year after that, texting, calling video chatting etc.. but after a while we drifted apart, he became successful with the administration and I faded into a pop-has-been. I haven't heard from him since, i was heartbroken. I went into this funk, i didn't want to be pretty anymore, i didn't want to be anything that he wanted. i stopped talking to everyone, including my best friends and my family.

On December 27th (two years later) the day that had altered my life in such major ways, it seemed like there was nothing more to do... i felt as if my life was over, my fan base had dwindled, and my little sister, the only person that had ever been there for me really, wouldn't even speak to me. i just kept replaying what he had said that day over and over, trying to dissect every word to see if he had any intentions of returning to me, my prince charming. but i am truly thankful for the friend that had the courage to tell me what i needed to hear, even if i didn't want to.

it was about 1 pm when i heard someone come into my room, i didn't think much of it and covered my head even more. i heard a familiar but angry voice shouting at me, "Get up!" said the voice. "MILEY GET YOUR ASS UP!" the voice said again as i felt the covers being ripped from me. i opened my eyes to see joe, his brother. "god damn what do you want Joe?" i said with aggragativeness in my voice. "get dressed, were going out." i was so confused at that point.

"What no!" i head putting my head under my pillow. "YOU HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OVER HIM HE ISNT COMING BACK!" hearing that stung.. i automatically got up and went closer to him, "yes he is you lying ass hole! HE WILL COME BACK HE PROMISED!"getting hysterical, joe decided to push me a little farther. "ITS BEEN 2 YEARS, EXACTLY TWO YEAR TODAY SINCE HE LEFT WITH HIS ADMINISTRATION... I HAVENT HEARD FROM HIM AND NEITHER HAVE YOU, HE ISNT COMING BACK!" i started crying and then i didnt know what was going on i just started hitting him trying to hurt him when he was trying to hug me.... after a couple shots i crashed to the floor. still crying hysterically i felt someone holding me, i just let them sobbing uncontrollably...

Today is June 11, 2013, Today i am marrying Joe. that day, that day that i used to view as horrible actually saved me.. he had made me realize that there was life after heartbreak, he loves me unconditionally, as do i love him.. I smile to myself, as i straighten my perfect fairytale like wedding dress. a loud bang from the door interrupted my fantasies as my best friend in the whole wide world Demi walks in. "Oh My God!!! You look absolutely AMAZING! just how i imagined!" she stated with admiring glee. i twirled around and smiled lovingly "thanks Dems, you look gorgeous yourself!" then Mitch walks in with his cocky little attitude "Drop Dead Gorgeous may i add" as he puts his arm around Dem. she looks up at him with adoring eyes "Why thank you don't look bad yourself " and giggles...i smiled to myself, they have been together since our high school years, im glad they've been able to keep it together for so long. "So Miles are you ready to be ??" he said bringing back his trademarked cockiness. i giggled "yes more than anything." he engulfed her into a hug, he had been one of few friends to stick by her through all of this, for that she was truly grateful, "I'm Happy that you finally found love, im so proud of you."

tears start to form in my eyes, tears of Joy, i pushed him away playfully "please stop your making me cry, your ruining my makeup" i said trying to stop this outrageous outburst of tears. Mitch chuckled "I dont think Joe minds if your makeup is smudged" he said flashing one of those goofy smiles that just undo every wrong he's ever done, "yea but i do!!" i say laughing. Demi clapped excitedly "Its Time!!!" i just smiled whole heartedly, for this is the day i have been waiting for.

"Do you Joe Jonas takethis woman as your lawfully wedded wife? to have an to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" said the elderly preacher smiling "I do"he said as he looks me in the eyes. "Do you Miley Cyrus take man as your lawfully wedded husband? to have an to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I look around the room crowded by my friends and family, they are all happy for me, I looked at Joe, and he smiled, and thats how i knew that everythng was gonna be ok and this is where i should be. "I do" "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" i smile as Joe pulled me in for a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, i gazed at the crowd, all happy and cheering, i am happy once again, i may not be with Nick, but i has found much more than him, more than just a guy that says he'll come back and says he loves me.. i found my best friend, my soul mate, and i wouldnt want it any other way.

**I now realize that this is what the future holds for me, the future wants me to be happy even if its without Nick**.

**"If you love someone, let them go, if they return they were always yours.**

**

* * *

  
**

**If they don't they never were." **

**"Letting go doesnt mean giving up, **

**but rather accepting things that cannot be."**

**"True Love doesnt have a happy ending,**

**because true love never ends."**

**"Letting go is a way of saying **_**I Love You**_**" **


End file.
